Breath Tied
by kkscatnip
Summary: He would not freak out. He wouldn't give Stein the satisfaction.


Spirit took a deep breath, letting his eyes slide shut as he did. Deep, calming breaths, sweet sweet oxygen that would refresh his mind and allow him to imagine that he was anywhere but here. He would not freak out. He wouldn't give Stein the satisfaction.

"Senpai?" Stein asked. Spirit's breath hitched for a moment at the inflection that Stein gave to the word. He used it like a pet name, and damn if Spirit didn't respond to it every time.

"Stein," Spirit said, after a moment. Still keeping his eyes shut. He could hear fabric over fabric, Stein moving in some way, and felt something being put over his head.

"Mmmm?" The thing was--it was like a necklace--or a collar. And the way Stein's warm fingers lingered on Spirit's skin as it settled the fabric into place only made it better.

Spirit's curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes, looking down at what had been put around his neck--and blushing. It was nothing more than his usual tie but it felt like more. Felt like being claimed, here.

Oh, god. _Here_. The classroom. Stein's chair.

"S-stein," he stuttered out, breath and voice catching on the single syllable as Stein tightened the tie. Spirit tried to not pay attention, tried to not enjoy the slight pressure against his throat, but when he looked away--it was at the chalkboard. Which was mostly clean, except for the splotch of darker area where Stein had had Spirit pressed up against it as they'd kissed.

Spirit's cock twitched, and he shifted in the bonds. Somehow they'd gone from making out to Spirit tied to Stein's chair, here where anyone could walk in. Where anyone could see. Spirit shut his eyes again, taking a deep breath as he did. Calming breaths. No freaking out.

"Senpai," Stein prompted, like he knew what Spirit was doing. Thinking. Probably did. Spirit could feel him hovering, like a vulture waiting for a dying animal to give in.

"Stein..." Spirit wanted to be touched. Wanted something other than this god-awful embarrassment tinged with arousal.

Spirit kept his eyes closed; this way every little touch was a surprise. Stein's hands were warmth in the cool air of the classroom, trailing down Spirit's bare chest and across his stomach. He arched into the touch, gasping, wanting, needing--but the hand only moved back up again, tugging on the tie. Questioning. Spirit nodded.

Stein tightened the tie, one hand holding the knot in place while the other pulled the fabric through slowly. Spirit wouldn't have noticed the gradual tightening if it hadn't been for the unspoken question, but now he noticed it. Could really feel it, from the first press of fabric to the way it became difficult to breathe, when Stein's fingers traced up Spirit's neck, across his jaw, to the back of his ears and finally cupping the back of his neck.

"Senpai," Stein said, voice almost--affectionate. Almost. There was an edge to it, a sharp tone of need that lined the simple word. Spirit's mouth went dry and he almost said, _kiss me_, but for the tie around his neck. Pressing, making it hard to breathe, and reminding him of his place.

Spirit licked his lips, keeping his eyes closed as he tilted his head backward. Back, into Stein's broad grasp, back, a little easier to breathe but not much. And as a side effect it bared his neck to Stein, usually something too tempting for Stein to pass up. Predictably, he didn't; Spirit felt the warmth of breath over skin, and then the wetness and pressure of Stein's tongue. Not the pressure of the tie, but different, a kind that made him squirm and remember that, oh yes, they _had_ been in the middle of making out, hadn't they?

"Stein," he whispered, hips arching up off of the chair a little. His pants were the only thing he was wearing, and even they weren't closed, hanging wide open for the world to see.

Stein's fingers were there, all at once, wrapping around Spirit's cock as his teeth joined his tongue on Spirit's neck. Spirit moaned, starting off loud but finishing quiet when he remembered where they were. There wouldn't be hours of teasing, foreplay until the both of them were almost too tired for the climax.

No, this was--it was going to be quicker, harder than that, a fact driven home by Stein's voice. It was raw now, a flashing silvery blade instead of a mere a sharp edge: "_Senpai._"

And the tie tightened, and Spirit didn't protest. Didn't even try to form anything intelligible, only noisily but wordlessly pumping his hips up into Stein's hand.

Behind him, he twisted his arms in the bonds that trapped him in the submissive role. He wanted to touch, even if it was only to grip Stein's shoulders and urge him on. Wanted to do something. Wanted Stein. Wanted-- to breathe, he realized, as he felt the world swim around him a bit. No wonder he couldn't think.

But he didn't need to think, to come. He only needed Stein's breath over his ear, the tie digging into his windpipe, Stein's hand around his cock, his body straining against the bonds as he arched into the touch and remembered, oh yes, they were in _public_ right now. He cried out when he came, hoarse and raw, and blackness followed on the heels of his orgasm like the most inevitable of conclusions.

He drifted. It was dark. He was somewhere else, but not. Someone was shaking him-- and talking. He listened with half a mind, not totally connecting what he was hearing with the fact that the words were being spoken to him.

"...know you're in there, Senpai. _Wake up_."

The command was so distant and also not. Stein's voice was commanding, but... there was some trouble in associating himself with his body, like his arms weren't quite his own when he could finally move them to put one arm over his eyes.

Stein just sighed in what was probably relief.

Spirit sat there a little longer, he had no idea how long because this place he was in was timeless. But he was Spirit again, himself, and slowly coming into control of his body even if his lips felt nerveless when he licked them, and there was this strange tingly feeling all over.

"Stein," he murmured. It worked. Talking worked. Surprise, surprise. "We are _not_ doing that again."

Stein laughed, the old laugh from their teenaged days that meant he was truly amused by something. No cruelty or curiosity or other emotion painting the sound--just amusement. Spirit smiled at hearing it.

"Agreed, Senpai. Agreed."


End file.
